


Unmatched Emotion

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (well not quite but close), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, empress au, pryde finally gets the punishment he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: The emperor goes missing while on a mission and the empress has worried herself sick. The Allegiant General tests what little patience she has and faces the consequences of his actions.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Kudos: 6





	Unmatched Emotion

It had been three days since he was supposed to return. Lita had worried to the point of nearly making herself sick. Armitage hadn’t been sleeping either. He usually only smoked if he was anxious or stressed and he had practically been chain smoking the past three days.

Kylo had gone on some whirlwind adventure to track down some remaining rebels with the Knights of Ren and his tracker hadn’t been sending his coordinates back.

“Vicrul, where is he?” Lita asked the little holo of the Knight.

“We’re not sure, empress. He and–”

“You don’t  _ know?” _

“No, ma’am.”

“Then why do we keep you around?”

They were both shocked at her words and tone. Lita usually got along very well with the knights. But this wasn’t a usual circumstance.

“We’ll find him, Lita. Trust me. We’ll bring him back to you.”

The holo faded out and Lita began to cry. After  _ everything  _ they had been through, she couldn’t lose him to this little excursion. Not now. She had nearly lost him on Starkiller and Exegol, nearly lost Armitage in both of those situations, too. He would survive this.

Lita checked her datapad. No updates. Fine, she would go to the bridge and demand answers there.

The bridge went silent when Lita walked in.

“Commander, any word?”

“No, Empress. It seems all of their trackers and comms have been knocked out. The planet has a high magnetic field, though,” Mitaka explained. “It could be interfering with our signals.” Mitaka pulled up a holo of the planet’s surface. “Emperor Ren was last seen here, where the field isn’t nearly as strong.” He pointed to another area. “The further he headed this way, the stronger the field became, knocking out our comms and trackers three day cycles ago.”

“Thank you, Commander. Have you reported this to the General?”

“Yes, ma’am, shortly before you arrived.” When nobody was looking, Mitaka laid a hand on Lita’s arm. “He’ll be fine. I promise you that.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Mitaka, please.”

Lita went to where Armitage and Ellaria stood at the viewport.

“Have you heard the news from Mitaka?” Ellaria asked.

“I have.”

“I should’ve gone down there with them. I could’ve kept watch.”

“Vicrul had stayed behind to keep watch. I spoke to him earlier. He can’t even contact Kylo.”

“I’ll go see if I can reach him,” Ellaria said, taking her leave. She and Kylo had a rather strong bond through the Force which enabled them to speak to one another at any time, under any circumstances.

“Thank you, Supreme Leader.”

Armitage’s hand found Lita’s lower back, pulling her slightly closer. 

“He’ll be fine.”

Armitage was trying to convince himself just as much as he was Lita. 

“Empress Cetrye, we’ve received word of the Emperor’s return,” Pryde announced from behind them. “The Supreme Leader was able to reach him. Perhaps you can let General Hux go back to his work now.”

Lita took a step away from Armitage.

“Thank you, Allegiant General. When is he arriving?”

“Any moment now, your majesty.”

Lita breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe and, hopefully, unharmed.

“I will escort the empress to the hangar to see Emperor Ren on his arrival,” Armitage said.

“No, I think it would be better for the empress to see her husband without the interference of…” He glanced between Lita and Armitage. “Another man.”

“I would prefer if General Hux escorted me. He’s been by my side during this ordeal, I think he and I should see it through.”

Pryde’s eyebrows went up.

“Is it wise to take your lover to see your husband who you’ve worried yourself sick over, Empress? We all know Emperor Ren’s temper.”

Surrounding officers tried to subtly watch the scene unfolding before them. Everyone  _ knew  _ the General and the Empress were intimate with one another but nobody dared speak about it.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Enric.”

“Perhaps I know more than you think.”

The empress snapped, the stress of the last three days and her annoyance at Pryde all manifesting at once, and she raised a hand to backhand him. Pryde, however, caught her wrist before she could make contact, holding it in a nearly bruising grip.

Everyone held their breath, knowing this wouldn’t end well for Pryde.

“Let go of me,” Lita hissed. 

“You should’ve been  _ tamed  _ long ago, Empress Cetrye. You’re temperamental like a  _ child.” _

Lita wrenched her wrist from Pryde’s grasp.

“You will not lay a hand on me unless I order it, Allegiant General.”

Her slap left him reeling. Armitage tried to hide his smirk at seeing Pryde get put in his place.

Hux followed Lita out of the room and to the hangar. Ellaria was waiting for them in the corridor.

“Supreme Leader, I believe it is time we demote Pryde.”

“Oh?” Ellaria asked. “I heard the exchange you two had. I will arrange with Emperor Ren and High Command. Who will take his place?”

“General Hux is suited for the job, I believe.”

“I would agree, your majesty.”

They arrived at the hangar just as Kylo’s TIE Silencer was landing.

Hux squeezed Lita’s hand and they both waited for Kylo to emerge. The Knights of Ren all exited first before Kylo came into view.

“Go to him,” Armitage said. “For both of us.”

Lita practically sprinted across the hangar and into Kylo’s arms as he stood at the top of the ramp. The force of their bodies meeting made Kylo stumble back into the vessel.

“I missed you,” Lita whispered as Kylo braced both of them back against the wall. She pulled away, smelling blood. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine. It’s not mine.”

Lita pressed a kiss to his mask. Then another. Kylo grabbed her thighs, lifting Lita up and wrapping her legs around his waist before pinning her between the wall and his body. He started taking his helmet off before a voice interrupted them. His mask was pulled up enough for his mouth to be free. 

“Would you two like a moment alone?” Ellaria called. “Or to at least close the door?”

“This can wait,  _ cyare _ . We have business to attend to.”

Lita kissed Kylo. It was soft, gentle. He growled when she pulled away.

“We’ll have plenty of time later.”

Kylo released her and they exited the ship.

“General Hux, Supreme Leader, I trust everything went smoothly in my absence.”

“Well, not exactly. I’m calling High Command to meet in an hour. It’s time Pryde is demoted.”

“What has that worm done this time?”

“He… attempted to harm the empress.”

Kylo stopped dead in his tracks.

“I’m fine,” Lita insisted. “It’s not execution worthy. Just a demotion.”

“Let me see.”

Lita adjusted her glove and sleeve so Kylo could see the faint bruising.

“Who will take his place?”

“The Empress and I have decided that General Hux is best suited for the position.”

“Then so be it. Thank you, Supreme Leader, you are dismissed.” Ellaria nodded and took her leave. “Empress, Allegiant General Hux, if you will join me in my quarters, we have much to  _ discuss _ ,” Kylo said.

“Of course, your majesty,” Armitage said. 


End file.
